Episode 2466 (14th February 2003)
Plot Mark's final day in Walford has come upon him and as he's having a clear-out, he comes across a locket containing two pictures of Lisa and Louise, whom he keeps close to his heart. Martin and Derek prepare for their surprise final farewell bash for Mark, but Pauline remains bitter and sternly refuses to attend. There's a mystery regarding the identity behind several Valentine's cards that several of the residents have received from mysterious encounters. Nana Moon assumes hers is from Jim and refers to him as a rigid old man. Spencer is blissed with excitement that his may be from Kelly, until Alfie tells him otherwise. And Sam is none the pleased when Ricky shows no compassion when she tells him that she sent him one. While Mark reminisces his surroundings in Walford, Sharon tries everything in her power to get him and Pauline on speaking terms. Natalie and Ricky plan a romantic evening in at the flat, and to succeed their scheme, they try to get Barry drunk, but all rebounds when Barry organises a week away at a five-star hotel, departing that night. Mark is lost for words when his friends greet him at the parting party. Laura receives a Valentine's card and is kept in the dark of who from, until Ian admits it was from him and shares vague words with her, calling her a big fat dog. Mark eavesdrops on the conversation and has very stern words with Ian. Alfie suspects his mysterious card is from Kat, but is secretly disappointed when she tells him it was meant for Nana Moon. Sharon visits Pauline, which ends in Pauline chucking her out when Sharon makes snide remarks. The residents have gifted Mark with a farewell present; a leather jacket with the word 'Walford' stitched on the back. He prepares to leave earlier than anticipated, and bumps into Peggy and Louise. He says a teary goodbye to the little girl and gives her a treasure that was once owned by his grandma, Lou. Sharon runs out into the road when she sees Mark leaving on his bike, putting a standstill on his journey. She steals his keys and persuades him to talk to Pauline. A fiery moment breaks out in the Fowlers until Mark admits he's going away to die. Jim awaits Dot's return after being notified she's returning that night. When Dot calls to say that she won't be back till next week, it becomes apparent that Jim's Valentine's card was from Doris not Dot. Pauline wants Mark to stay and vows to look after him. Mark doesn't want her cherishing him slowly declining as a human being after he's gone. The two share an emotional discussion, and Pauline finds it ever so difficult to let her little boy go. The two go out onto the street to say their final goodbyes and are welcomed by a crowd of friends. Mark boards on a mournful farewell amongst his buddies, as they watch him take off in the twilight on his bike. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Martin - James Alexandrou *Derek - Ian Lavender *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Garry - Ricky Groves *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Jim - John Bardon *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Nita - Bindya Solanki *Alfie - Shane Richie *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Vicki - Scarlett Johnson *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Asif - Ashvin Luximon *Kelly - Brooke Kinsella *Louise - Rachel Cox (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doris - Marcia Ashton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and gents *41 Albert Square - Hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and yard *Bridge Street *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Mark Fowler. *The end of this episode featured a piece from Julia's Theme rather than the regular drum beats before fading into black and commencing into the credits. *Mark recalls talking to his father, Arthur, for the last time about some old comics he used to own, this event occured in Episode 1291 on 20th May 1996. *Lynne Hobbs (Elaine Lordan) is credited despite not making an appearance. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The Square's residents cram into the Vic to say farewell to Mark. On Valentine's Day, Barry and Natalie are in contrasting moods. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,510,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2003 episodes